


three am on a wednesday

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: A collection of smutty prompts taken from my tumblr





	1. Toys & Kink exploration

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Isak and Even talk about their preferences in bed a lot. It’s something Even finds really important, to always be sure Isak feels safe and content, but also to let Isak know he’s down to try whatever.

They trust each other with their kinks and their fantasies.

So, when Even comes home one day and hands Isak a small package, blush high on his cheekbones, Isak is intrigued.

“I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but the package got delayed,” Even says, “So, happy late Christmas, I guess.”

Isak opens the package and takes out the content, one by one. There’s a silk blindfold, matching silk ribbons, made for tying someone up, and lastly a small vibrator.

“I thought you could tie me up, blindfold me,” Even says, and Isak looks up, surprised.

He knows Even likes it when Isak is in control, but this is more than Isak manhandling Even or giving him commands during sex, this is Even giving Isak complete control over his body and what happens to it.

“Are you sure?” Isak says, and he hears the waver in his own voice.

Even nods, steps forward to kiss Isak, “I trust you.”

Isak swallows around the lump around his throat and kisses Even back.

They undress in silence, lingering looks and blushes and when Even stretches out on the bed, Isak whimpers, so turned he’s seeing stars.

He sits on Even’s lap, the silk straps and blindfold in hand, “You can always say stop, okay? At any time.”

Even nods, holds out his wrists for Isak to tie.

Isak makes sure the ribbons are securely tying his hands to the bedpost, but that they are not cutting off Even’s blood flow, before he holds up the blindfold, question in his eyes. Even nods, his eyes dark with lust and when Isak feels Even’s dick twitch under him, he regains confidence, placing the blindfold securely over Even’s eyes.

He gets up from the bed, to grab the lube and the toy, and also to just watch Even, stretched out, and on display. He looks beautiful and when Isak tells him as much, Even shuffles around on the bed, soft smile on his face.

“Please touch me,” Even says and Isak huffs, grabbing what he needs and settling back down on the bed.

He starts out slow, feather light touches, not trying to surprise Even, but just making him feel at ease.

“Okay?” Isak asks and Even nods, breathing harshly.

Isak’s hands travel to the inside of Even’s thighs now, pressing a bit harder, forcing his legs wider apart. He bends down slowly, trying to let Even know what he’s doing without talking.

Even still jumps slightly when Isak’s lips hit his stomach and Isak giggles, stroking reassuring hands up and down Even’s sides.

“Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do?” he asks.

“No, it’s okay, I like this,” Even replies.

So, Isak doesn’t warn him as he licks a stripe up Even’s lengths, delights in the way Even groans, throwing his head backwards.

Isak is once more struck with how deeply Even trusts Isak and the thought makes him that more intend on making this good for Even.

He slowly starts opening Even up, letting his mouth wander over Even’s body at the same time. Every kiss seems to make Even give up control more and more, so that, by the time Isak slowly slides in the vibrator, Even has truly given over his body and his pleasure to Isak.

“You’re so beautiful,” Isak sighs against the soft skin if Even’s inner thigh, watching the vibrator move slowly in and out of him, “So good to me.”

Even curls his toes at the praise, chanting Isak’s name under his breath.

Isak takes him back into his mouth and the soft chants turn into a loud moan, louder than Even has ever been.

Even pulls on the restraints around his wrist and Isak pops off. “Do you need me to untie you?” he ask and Even shakes his head.

“I need…,” he moans, his hips lifting up off the bed, “I need…,” he tries again.

Isak slowly pulls out the vibrator, crawls up Even’s body to kiss him, “What do you need? Anything baby, I’ll give you anything.”

“I need you inside of me,” Even says, linking his ankles around Isak’s back, pulling Isak closer to him. “I need your dick inside me now. Please, baby,” Even begs and he sounds wrecked.

Isak groans, burying his face in Even’s neck. Even immediately turns his face to kiss the top of Isak’s head.

Even twitches his hips up, whines when Isak doesn’t move away from his spot in Even’s neck.

Isak laughs, “Give me a second, if I fuck you now, it’ll be over in two seconds.”

“I don’t care,” Even breathes.

Isak kisses him, “Needy,” he says, mouth still pressed to Even’s and Even is about to reply, something cheesy in all likelihood, when Isak cuts him off, sliding into him in one, smooth movement.

“Oh god,” they moan at the same time and Isak would laugh if he wasn’t so overwhelmed by everything.

Instead he starts trusting up into Even, slowly at first, but when Even stretches, putting his long neck on display, Isak’s thrust start to become more erratically.

He sucks a bruise into Even’s neck, spurred on by Even’s constant flow of words, like an ode to Isak and his body.

When Isak is content with the size and colour of the bruise on Even’s pale neck, he sits up straighter, making Even whine because of the loss of body contact.

That whine turns into a moan when Isak starts hitting his prostate, over and over.

Isak’s hands wander over Even’s body once more, the lean muscles, the beauty marks and stretch marks, all beautiful under his fingers.

When he feels his own orgasm coming up, he fists Even, starts jacking him off fast and relentlessly.

“Come for me, baby,” he orders and Even makes a low sound like a growl, before he does as he’s told, coming all over himself.

Isak follows shortly after and slumps down onto Even, his arms no longer able to carry his weight.

“Can you…,” Even asks after a beat of silence and Isak gasps.

“Shit, yes, sorry,” he apologizes as he unties Even quickly.

Even pulls of the blindfold himself and blinks slowly against the sudden light.

“That was…,” Isak says, and Even grins, nods. “Was it okay for you?”

Even pulls Isak back on top of him, kisses him deeply, “That was amazing,” Even says and Isak smiles, pleased.

“Do you think…,” Isak starts and Even raises an eyebrow in question, “Do you think we could change it up next time?”

“Of course, baby, whatever you want,” Even answers placing another kiss on Isak’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight dom/sub, vibrator, tying up, blindfold


	2. A quickie because No Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

They are getting ready to have lunch with the boys, their collective boys. They try to do this once a month, squeeze all their calendars together and find a date where everyone is free. It’s always a nice time, loud and full of love, big smiles and warm hugs.

Isak is looking forward to it, he is. But there’s also…

Even, bending over to look for underwear in their drawer, his lean body on display. His ass sticking out more than strictly necessary and Isak knows he’s putting on a show for him.

“Baby, come back to bed,” Isak whines.

“We need to leave in ten minutes,” Even replies, finally pulling out a pair of boxers and straightening his back.

“I only need five,” Isak says, bravado in his voice.

Even turns around to face him, quirks an eyebrow, “I’m not sure that’s something you should brag about.”

Isak throws a pillow at his boyfriend’s smirking face, “I meant to get you off, asshole.”

Even laughs, pads over to Isak to kiss him gently on the lips. Before he can straighten back up, however, Isak has thrown his arms over Even’s neck, pulling him swiftly back into bed with him.

“Five minutes,” Isak promises, making Even laugh once more.

Isak is pleased to see Even is already half hard, Isak manhandling Even always does things to him. He hovers above Even, kissing him hard, before crawling down on his body, leaving kisses and bites in his wake.

When he reaches Even’s dick, he wastes no time swallowing him down. Usually he enjoys teasing Even, driving him to the edge, making him beg. Now, they don’t have time, so Isak does what he does best: he lets Even’s dick hit the back of his throat and swallows around him.

Even moans, his hands fisted into the covers while his dick becomes fully hard in Isak’s mouth.

Isak bobs up and down, keeping eye contact with Even all the time, watching how Even starts to lose control.

When Even’s eyes slip shut, Isak pulls off, making Even whine, “Look at me,” Isak demands, voice raw and Even’s eye immediately open.

Isak sets back to work and when one of Even’s hands fly up to fist in his own hair, Isak reaches out with one finger, circles Even’s rim.

“Isak!” Even warns, just before he falls over the edge, shooting stripe after stripe down Isak’s throat.

Isak grins when he looks at the time on his phone, “Five minutes, as promised.”

Even huffs, pulls Isak close to him, “You didn’t calculate for cuddles afterwards.” He kisses Isak softly, letting his fingers dance over Isak’s sides.

Isak laughs, and lets Even bask in the afterglow. There’s no use in hurrying anyway, not when Isak’s voice is fucked to hell and everyone will know what they did anyway. Better enjoy this moment as long as they can, in their bubble of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deepthroating, fingering


	3. Shy & Timid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The first time Even goes down on Isak, starts in a blaze of heat and passion. Backs pressed against walls, clothes strewn over the apartment, bruising kisses and eventually Isak, softly but clearly pushing Even down to his knees.

And then times seems to stop.

Even is on his knees, hands on Isak’s fly, breath stuttering out of him.

“Even?” Isak asks, slowly, gently and Even’s eyes shoot up, locking with his, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Even breathes out and the heat of his breath hits Isak’s bare stomach, waking up a flutter of butterflies, “I do want to, I want to so bad,” Even whispers. He leans forward to kiss Isak’s stomach, trails his lips down until they catch on the top of Isak’s pants and Isak is so aroused even that slight pressure makes him groan.

That seems to make Even smile, some of the bravado from before coming back.

Isak palms the side of Even’s face, “It’s okay, I’m nervous too,” he admits, his voice so quiet, the confession so raw it scares him.

“I just want to be good to you,” Even admits.

“You will,” Isak’s reply is instant, without question. He means it, as long as Even doesn’t leave him again, he’ll be happy. As long as Even wants to stay, whatever does or doesn’t happen is unimportant.

“God, Isak,” Even breathes, before pulling down Isak’s pants with no warning, exposing him to the slight cold of his bedroom. “Isak,” Even repeats once again, looking at Isak, the whole of him, all the parts no one has ever seen before, “You’re so beautiful.”

Isak blushes, and the blush spreads over his chest, making Even reach out, put his broad hands over Isak’s chest.

Isak buries his hands in Even’s hair and it’s soft, as soft as he remembers.

And then Even licks a stripe up his length, and Isak’s hands clench in Even’s hair.

“Okay?” Even asks him, looking up at him through his eyelashes and Isak could combust right there and then.

He nods, not trusting his voice, and Even smiles, shyly pleased.

Even is tentative as he takes Isak in his mouth, breathing through his nose, going slow. He’s not unexperienced, per se, Isak doesn’t think. It’s more like, whatever this is, whatever they are, that is the new thing, that’s where they both are inexperienced.

Even moans around Isak, and Isak curses, every muscle tight in his effort not to trust up into Even’s heat. Even bops up and down, once, twice, three times, before he accidentally swallows Isak to deep and chokes.

He pops off, coughs and looks up at Isak, “Sorry, it’s… been a while.”

Isak shakes his head furiously, “It’s perfect.”

Even’s responding smile could light up the room. He kisses Isak’s hipbone before sinking down around him again and this time he finds a rhythm.

Isak’s moans become louder, he feels himself slowly losing control, lost in the heat of Even, lost in the blush on Even’s cheeks, the looks he keeps shooting him, shy and timid, as if he’s doing something a lot less innocent than sucking cock.

“Even, I’m going to…,” Isak warns him, pulling his hair softly.

Even gets up, pushes Isak down on the bed and takes him in his hand, “Can I kiss you?” he asks and Isak nods so quickly he might’ve given himself a whiplash.

Even huffs a laugh before his lips are back on Isak’s, and that is the last push he needed. His own taste in Even’s mouth, Even’s hand working over his length.

Isak’s back arches of the mattress, and a slew of curse words escape him as he finds his release.

When he regains his wits, he notices Even looking at him.

“Was that good?” Even asks him and Isak crawls closer to him.

“That was amazing,” he answers honestly and then: “Stay?”

Isak breathes a sigh of relief when Even nods, curls his body around Isak, “Yes, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time, blowjob


	4. Make-up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

They argue sometimes, shouted words and angry looks and slamming doors, and it’s healthy, it’s normal, but Isak can’t stand it.

In the middle of the fight, Isak doesn’t care, he’ll let Even know just how angry he is. After, though, when they’ve shouted all they wanted at the other and have taken as much distance as they could, the fear starts to creep in.

What if this was the last straw? What if Even leaves him now? What if he was selfish and stupid and Even’ll realize he’s so much better than him?

Isak sits on their bed as the fear holds his heart in a cold grip and he knows he could stand up and walk towards the kitchen where Even is. He could hold Even and be held. They could talk it over.

Instead, the panic builds in Isak’s body and he feels his eyes starting to tear up, his breathing getting shallow. He wants to shout for Even, but instead it’s more of a whisper, a plea.

Somehow, Even hears it and he appears in the doorway. When Even sees how much trouble breathing Isak is having, he rushes forward, dropping on his knees in front of Isak.

“Breathe, baby,” Even puts Isak’s hand over his chest, “Breathe with me,” he brushes the curls out of Isak’s eyes.

“You can’t leave me, please don’t leave me,” Isak croaks out when his breathing slows and Even’s face falls.

“Baby,” he whispers, kissing Isak’s cheek, “baby,” he repeats, kissing Isak’s forehead, “it was just a stupid argument, you’re never getting rid of me.”

“I need…,” Isak mumbles, before his hands find a way under Even’s shirt, needing the reassurance of skin on skin contact.

“I know what you need,” Even says and Isak tilts his head, questioning, “Trust me,” Even says and Isak nods without hesitance. Even pushes Isak’s shirt up and Isak whines when he has to remove his hands from Even’s skin, “Just for a moment,” Even chuckles, before throwing his shirt next to Isak’s on the floor.

Next, he pushes Isak down on the bed, allowing Isak to relocate his hand in Even’s hair while he makes work of getting Isak’s pants off.

He pulls off his underwear in one swift movement too and then Isak is naked, shivering slightly.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, his breathing having normalized, the colouring returning on his cheeks.

Instead of answering, Even starts kissing Isak’s body, every part he can. Feather light kisses on his abs, a lick over his ribs, a bite on his thigh, nosing over his side. Even worships Isak’s body, until the other boy is panting under him, until the mere touch of Even’s fingertips makes Isak moan, until Isak begs for Even to touch him.

“Do you believe me?” Even asks, hovering over Isak.

Isak’s eyes widen as he looks at Even, his hips thrusting up into the air.

“Do you believe me?” Even repeats, refusing to touch Isak until he answers his question, “Do you believe I will never love you? That I love you so much I could burst?”

Isak’s hips still and he stutters a breath, “I do.”

At Isak’s words, Even crawls down, taking Isak in his mouth.

It’s over quick, Isak panting Even’s name over and over, his hands buried in Even’s hair.

After, Isak’s head is pillowed on Even’s chest.

“Do you believe me?” Isak asks Even and Even’s hands still on Isak’s back.

“You remind me, every day,” Even says, and Isak hums, kisses Even’s chest before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic attack, blowjob


	5. Making love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 

It’s no secret Isak is a teenage boy. Teeth too sharp, hands pulling and pushing, eyes demanding, mouth ravishing. He’s skin and bone, hormones skyrocketing and making him fuzzy with want and lust. Slick skins rubbing and touching.

Except he’s also…

Waking up at three in the morning, Even tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare. Soft kisses to Even’s forehead and whispered reassurance of safety and presence.

And then there’s also Even, eyes shooting open and locking with Isak’s. Hands gripping each other and Even begging Isak to just make him feel at home in his body again.

It’s Isak, kissing Even until he’s panting for a reason other than fear. It’s Isak’s hands wandering over Even’s body, touching every part of him until Even feels his skin settling. Isak’s hand around Even’s dick, whispered words of adoration.

There are ‘I love you’s with every breath, spoken with their eyes, with their hands, with hips bucking and heads thrown backwards, and with words, always with words.

It’s Even finding release and himself in the same heartbeat, Isak’s name on his lips because Isak is him and he is Isak.

There’s Isak laying down besides Even, watching him fall back asleep, safely tucked back into his own body.

See, it’s no secret Isak is a teenage boy, made up of hormones and love.


	6. The Buttplug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Okay so, Even isn’t that kinky, you now? He’s mostly into making Isak feel good, if he can make Isak lose his mind and the will to roll his eyes, Even knows he’s done well.

However, one day he’s scrolling around online and he sees this remote controlled butt plug and he just… He doesn’t know which idea is more alluring, being in controle or being controlled. Either way, before he knows it, he has ordered it.

Thing is, things like these always take a long time to arrive, so long, that Even kind of forgets about it. Until he comes home and sees Isak standing next to their bed, the plug in hand.

Even blushes and stutters, but Isak is quick to assure him, that it’s hot, a thing for them to try in the bedroom. Even laughs and says “yeah, I don’t think you’d dare wear this in public,” and the thing is, right as he says these words, he knows Isak is going to do it. Dares are like catnip to this boy and Even has never seen him turn one down.

So, Isak throws him the lube, tells him to hurry up, they have to leave in fifteen minutes, and shucks off his pants.

All in all, this should be unsexy, but Even is still in that honeymoon phase, might forever be in that honeymoon phase, where everything Isak does kinda turns him on, so by the time the butt plug is inserted, they are both a panting mess, sweaty and turned on and Even wants to suggest to just stay home and play with the plug, but he knows Isak won’t back down now.

So they go to the party and at first Even is careful, warning Isak with a look before he presses the button, but soon he’ll start surprising Isak, holding it in so long, until he can see the sweat dripping from Isak’s forehead. And all their friends know what’s going on, okay? They see Isak wiggle around, they see Even reach into his pocket, they are amused or slightly disgusted, or maybe both.

It doesn’t take that long for Isak to grab Even, pull him into the bathroom and push him down on his knees. Even goes willingly, taking a stumbling and sexed out Isak home after.

They use the plug again, just maybe not in front of their friends anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butt plugs... (i mean... duh)


	7. In Public & Trying to keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Isak shivers, the embers of the fire no longer burning hot enough to keep him warm. He burrows closer to Even, who throws an arm over his shoulders and kisses his temple.

“Are you cold?” Even asks and Isak nods, “I know a way to warm you up,” Even says, his hand rubbing over Isak’s thigh.

Isak grins but shakes his head, looking over at where the boys are sitting.

Magnus is in the middle of a story, hands flailing around and wide grin on his face. Mahdi is almost bend over double, his loud, joyous laugh booming over the campground. Jonas is stretched out besides the fire, chuckling softly.

Even rubs his nose against the side of Isak’s face, making Isak turn his head back to him and kiss him.

“The boys said it was unfair I could bring you on a loophole,” Isak says, grinning when he remembers how Magnus grumbled about not being allowed to bring Vilde, but Isak could bring Even because he was a boy and part of their friend group. Isak knows how much it meant for Even to be included, how he was more than Isak’s boyfriend, he was also their friend.

“So, we definitely can’t be having sex,” Isak continues.

“They don’t need to know,” Even whispers in Isak’s ear.

Isak just rolls his eyes at him, “You’re loud.”

“You’re loud,” Even shoots back.

“Fine, we’re both loud. In any case, they’ll know.”

Even kisses the spot behind Isak’s ear and Isak feels his resolve crumbling.

“Don’t,” he warns his boyfriend, but Even just smiles against his skin.

“I’m not doing anything.”

Even kisses him again, and then licks a stripe up his neck. Isak bites his lip to stifle a groan and pushes Even away from his neck.

Mercifully, only seconds later the boys announce it’s getting to cold and they all say their goodnights and crawl in their tents.

Isak is on Even immediately, pushing at his clothes.

Even huffs out breathless laughs as he lets himself be manhandled by Isak.

When both of them are finally naked, the crawl into the two-person sleeping bag, shivering from the cold and anticipation.

“I didn’t bring lube,” Isak whispers against Even’s lips.

Even turns to his backpack and comes back moments later with a smug grin and a travel size packet of lube, “I came prepared,” he says.

Isak laughs, “Dirty old man.”

Even makes an offended noise that soon turns into a moan when Isak circles his rim with a dry finger.

“You need to be quiet,” Isak chides, grinning.

Even rolls his eyes at him, “You need to be quiet,” he repeats like before, making Isak laugh.

Isak slowly opens Even up, muttering soft encouragements into Even’s hair, Even biting half moons into Isak’s shoulder to stifle his moans.

Even turns on his back, opens his legs so Isak fits in between them and they kiss softly before Isak slowly slides in.

This time it’s Isak pressing open mouthed kisses on Even’s skin to keep him from moaning.

Even is whispering Isak’s name and baby, and grabbing at Isak to get him closer, just closer, and Isak feels like he could burst.

When he feels his orgasm building up, Isak reaches between him and Even, “Come for me, baby,” he whispers against Even’s lips and Even reacts immediately, his back arching off the air mattress, a low grunt spilling from his lips, silenced by Isak’s lips on his.

Isak follows soon after, panting into Even’s mouth.

They fall asleep, big grins on their faces, hands clasped between them.

In the morning, they walk up to the boys already sitting around their makeshift table, all wearing matching grins.

“Sleep well?” Magnus asks, and Isak groans, hiding his face in Even’s shoulder.

Even just laughs, kissing the top of his head, unable to hide the satisfied smile on his face, and Isak decides that happy smile is worth all the teasing he’s going to have to endure now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anal sex


	8. Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Isak comes home, nose red from the cold, his golden hair littered with melting snow. He sighs when the warmth of his and Even’s apartment hits him and shrugs out of his jacket, eager to go kiss his boyfriend hello.

The lights are out when he walks into their bedroom/living room, the only light the twinkling of the Christmas tree, the soft yellow light of the streetlights outside and a singular, soft light besides their bed, on Even’s side.

Even is sat on their bed, back against the headrest, his notebook in his lap, the pencil softly scratching over the paper.

Isak takes of his sweatshirt, shirt, and his jeans and crawls under the cover, pressing his cold nose against Even’s hipbone.

Even just softly hums, but keeps on drawing.

Isak isn’t offended by that, sometimes Even gets in a zone and he just needs to get whatever is in his head on paper. So, he waits, peppering Even’s naked thigh with soft kisses.

After a short while the scratching of the pencil goes slower and then stops, there’s a soft thump as Even throws his notebook on the carpet next to their bed and then Even’s broad hands cup the back of Isak’s head.

“Hello, baby,” Isak mumbles, lips still against Even’s thigh.

Even responds by scooting down, laying eye level with Isak.

They kiss, once, twice, a million times, the world outside still and beautiful, a page out of a children’s book, everything covered in snow.

“Hello,” Even whispers back and Isak smiles.

Even’s hands start to wander, moving from Isak’s hair to his neck, to his broad shoulders, over his back, ending on his ass. The only thing separating Even’s hands from Isak’s skin the thin material of his boxers.

Even pushes at Isak’s underwear until Isak gets the hint and lifts up his hips slightly, letting Even pull it down.

They both sigh as Even wraps a hand around Isak’s dick. The touch is soft, not enough to get Isak off, not even enough to get him fully hard. It’s grounding, connecting, a kind of intimate that creates goose bumps on your skin.

Isak scoots a bit closer, pushes his leg in between Even’s, and traps Even’s hand between their bodies.

They kiss and move their hips, like dancing to a song only they can hear.

By the time both of them are fully hard and fully aroused, they are sweating from the heat build up under the blankets. The windows are fogging up, painting the room with strange shadows, changing the way the light falls on their faces.

Isak sees Even’s mouth, half open in a soundless moan. He sees the little scar. He feels Even’s eyes on him. He feels the slick movement under the blankets.

“Baby,” Even whispers, a soft plea and Isak complies, he always does.

He scoots even closer, his body plastered to Even’s and lets his hands stroke down.

Isak strokes over Even’s ass, circles his rim and feels Even fall over the edge.

Even throws his head backwards as he shoots between them, hands spasming on Isak’s biceps.

They smile when Even opens his eyes again, and kiss their smiles together.

When Even slowly inches down, licking at Isak’s chest, and his own sperm there, Isak puts his hands of Even’s cheeks, feels them hollow out around his dick.

It doesn’t take long before Isak’s hips buck of the bed, his body stretched, his toes curled.

Even joins him again on the pillow, kisses his eyelids as Isak breathes out.

“Dinner?” Even asks and Isak laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handjob, fingering, blowjob


	9. Lazy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

It’s one of those rare mornings where they both have nowhere to be, nothing to do.

Isak wakes up to Even stroking his face. Fingers almost hovering above Isak’s face, the lightest touch. Going from the curve of his eyebrow, to the slightly upturned tip of his nose and back down. Tracing his cupid’s bow, before trailing over to his jawline.

When Isak opens his eyes, he finds Even’s immediately.

Even sighs, and instead of the feather light touches, he cups the side of Isak’s face, fingers buried in the soft hair behind Isak’s ear.

Isak tilts his head slightly, asking for a kiss, and Even complies.

The kiss is unhurried, lips sliding against each other. The only sound their wet lips and soft sighs.

Isak shuffles closer to Even, plastering himself to Even’s front, hums contently as Even’s hardness presses against his hip.

Even smiles into the kiss as he slides a leg in between Isak’s.

Isak sighs deeply, starting to rub up against Even’s leg.

There’s nothing desperate in his movements, he’s not looking for a release so much as just enjoying the soft slide of his dick against Even’s naked leg.

Even’s hands start wandering, one hand going under Isak’s neck, splayed between his shoulder blades, pulling Isak impossibly closer. The other hand rubbing down his spine, over the curve of Isak’s ass.

One finger slides in between Isak’s ass cheeks and Even makes a happy sound when he realises how wet and loose Isak still is from yesterday.

Isak pecks Even’s lips before drawing back slightly, “I want to ride you,” he whispers into the cocoon of warmth they’ve created.

Even nods enthusiastically, grabbing the lube to open up Isak.

Even’s fingers are unhurried, and for once Isak isn’t snapping at him to go faster, give him more. He lets Even set the pace, his hips moving between the bliss of Even’s fingers and Even’s thigh.

Isak figures he could come like this, but he meant it when he said he wanted to ride Even, so when he feels like Even has opened him up enough, he pushes at his boyfriend until the older boy huffs and gets the hint.

Even sits up against the headboard, legs slightly open to make room for Isak, satisfied smile on his face.

Isak hovers above Even’s lap for a minute, hands holding him up against the wall on either side of Even’s head. As happens often, Isak is struck by the look Even shoots him. The trust and love in his eyes making Isak bend down and capture his lips.

When Even puts his broad hands on Isak’s hips, guiding him down, Isak stops kissing him for a moment, bracing himself.

He bottoms out in one, slick slide and the two boys moan, lips centimetres from each other.

A shiver wrecks Isak’s body, goose bumps appearing on his skin, so Even grabs the duvet, pulling it over Isak, tucking the ends behind his own shoulders.

When they are cuddled up warm, Isak starts rolling his hips, closing his eyes for a minute against the onslaught of emotion and feelings.

He opens his eyes again when Even kisses his cheeks, first the left, then the right.

“Even,” he breathes out softly and Even nods, understanding without words.

Isak continues the slow roll with his hips, inching them slowly closer to relief but both of them not in a hurry to end this.

Only after what feels like forever, Isak whines softly, high in his throat, and Even answers by grabbing hold of his dick.

Isak’s pace becomes a bit faster as Even jacks him, but never fast enough to dislodge their lips.

When Even grunts, the sound sending shivers over Isak’s entire body, Isak knows he’s close. He clenches around Even and Even makes the sound again before letting go, his orgasm tearing through his body.

Isak follows close after, dropping his head to Even’s shoulder, lips pressed to the bruise he sucked there yesterday.

When both of them regain their senses, Isak slowly crawls of Even’s lap, pulling the duvet down with him.

Even follows, pulling his boy close to him.

“Sleep,” Even whispers, when he sees Isak having trouble to open his eyes.

Isak smiles and nods, nosing Even until he captures his lips again in a kiss.

“I love you,” Isak says against Even’s lips and sighs happily when Even pulls him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anal sex


	10. In Public & Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for additional tags
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr (and prompt me some more)](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Isak grits his teeth, watching Even make his way around the room, smiling and shaking hands.

He knows he’s being irrational and stupid, and he hates himself for it, but he can’t help the hot flare of jealous rage whenever a girl strays too close to Even, or when a boy holds his hand too long to be polite.

Even deserves all the attention, he just presented his first short movie (or well, his first short movie not featuring Isak) and he deserves all the praise and love he’s receiving.

The movie had been a masterpiece, and Isak had cried watching it in the theatre, even though he had seen every part of its production.

Jonas looks at Isak and snorts, “Are you okay there? You look like you are trying to kill people just by looking at them.”

Isak huffs, tears his eyes away from Even to look at his best friend, “I know I’m being stupid,” he grits out and Jonas laughs.

“Isak, buddy, let me tell you a couple of things,” Isak rolls his eyes but refrains from speaking as Jonas raises his eyebrows, “First of all, Even doesn’t even look twice at anyone but you, those people could take of their clothes and offer themselves to him and he would still only look at you.”

Isak huffs and Jonas raises his hand to indicate he’s not done speaking, “Secondly, you two are the definition of soulmates,” Isak blushes and Jonas smiles at him, “And lastly, if you feel like that, go do something about it. Go claim him as yours. We all know how much he likes that.”

Jonas grimaces as if remembering a specific instance and Isak blushes even harder, “Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious. I whish I didn’t know that much about my best friend’s sex life but sadly I know some things.”

And well… Jonas is not wrong. Even does have a thing for slightly possessive Isak. Only, normally this possessiveness just takes the form of hickies, sucked into Even’s skin in the privacy of their bed and Isak can’t wait for them to be home again. He needs to stake his claim now.

When he sees a girl on the other side of the room angle her body and flip her hair, Isak is moving before he has fully registered what he is doing.

“Go get your man,” Jonas stage-whispers behind him and Isak flips him off from over his shoulder.

He walks up behind Even, plasters himself to his back, chin hooked over Even’s shoulder.

“Hey baby,” he purrs in Even’s ear.

Even angles his head for a kiss, “Hello,” he murmurs to Isak’s lips.

The girl in front of them tuts and Even turns back, “I’m sorry, this is Isak-“

“I’m his boyfriend,” Isak interrupts him, holding out one hand, the other still splayed on Even’s stomach.

The girl slightly narrows her eyes before grabbing Isak’s hand, “Nice to meet you,” she says, before smiling at Even one last time and turning to walk away.

Even snorts as he turns in Isak’s arms, throwing his own over Isak’s shoulders, “Are you jealous?”

Isak immediately looks down, “I’m sorry, I know it’s silly and you need to network. Fuck, I’m so stupid,” he says, stepping out of Even’s arms, “I’ll go home, okay? I just can’t - “

He’s interrupted by Even pulling him back and kissing him. When Even slips his tongue in Isak’s mouth, the younger boy sighs softly, his hands fisting in Even’s blazer.

“It’s hot,” Even whispers and Isak can’t stop the wide grin from appearing.

“I can’t leave yet, but maybe they can miss me for fifteen minutes,” Even says, mischief making his eyes shine and Isak is so in love.

“Oh yeah? And what will we do in those fifteen minutes?”

Even leans forward, his lips against Isak’s ear and even before he has spoken, Isak knows he’s going to be wrecked, “I’m going to blow you so good there no doubt in your mind who this mouth belongs to.”

Isak whimpers and pushes Even off before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the toilets.

On the way there, he makes eye contact with Jonas, standing side by side with Eva. He grins and mouths “Real subtle,” making Isak shrug. He’s not in the business of making this subtle, he wants the whole room to know Even is his.

When they enter the bathroom, Even pushes Isak against the wall, one hand on his belt, the other locking the door.

“I’m impressed at that ambidexterity,” Isak says, making Even roll his eyes at him.

The smile melts off Isak’s face, however, as Even pulls down his pants, pulling his underwear down with it in one go and sinking to his knees.

His head falls against the bathroom wall with a loud thump that will probably hurt later, when Even is not licking a stripe up the underside of Isak’s dick.

Isak moans, making Even look up and smile at him. The smile is almost too soft, too intimate for the setting.

“Please,” Isak whispers and Even kisses the tip of Isak’s dick before swallowing him as deep as he can.

Isak’s hands grab hold of Even’s hair, the soft locks slipping in between his fingers. He pulls Even’s hair softly, not to make him take Isak deeper, but just to have something to hold on to, to tether him to the here and now.

Even moans around him when Isak tugs particularly hard on his hair and the vibrations make Isak see stars.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, trying to grasp for control but failing.

Even pops off, but before Isak can even start to complain, he has turned him around. He puts both hands on Isak’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he starts eating him out.

Isak’s moan reverberates of the walls and Isak can feel Even’s smug smile.

“Even,” he whines, high in his throat, “we don’t have that long.”

Even pulls back slightly, hands stroking up the inside of Isak’s thighs, “Are you saying I couldn’t make you come just by eating you out?” Even asks, hand coming to cup Isak’s balls, “Because I’m sure I actually could.”

Isak groans, and Even laughs before tapping Isak’s hip, signalling for him to turn around again.

Even winks up at Isak before going down on him again, and Isak is stuck between a laugh and a moan.

It doesn’t take long after that, Even’s tongue swirling about the tip of Isak’s dick while his finger circles Isak’s rim.

Isak chokes out a warning, Even taking him deeper, swallowing around him and then Isak is coming.

Isak’s hands almost painfully fisted in Even’s hair as the older boy prolongs his orgasm as long as possible.

“Baby,” Isak whimpers, when it becomes too sensitive, and Even pops up with a pornographic sound, wiping at the side of his mouth.

Even stands up, answering Isak’s silent demand for a kiss.

They kiss as Isak’s brain comes back online, his hands working to open Even’s pants and pulling him out.

Isak jacks him of slowly, kissing him in the same, unhurried pace.

“God,” Even sighs, letting his head drop to Isak’s shoulder, putting his slender neck on display.

Isak’s hand begins to work a bit faster around Even’s dick as he puts his lips around Even’s pulse point and starts to suck.

Even whimpers, hips bucking into Isak, a litany of curses and compliments to Isak escaping his lips.

“I’m gonna- “ Even moans and Isak acts fast, turning Even away from him (and more importantly away from his dress pants).

Isak attaches his lips again to the bruise he was sucking into Even’s ivory skin as he jacks him faster and faster, building up to Even’s tipping point.

Even moans Isak’s name, loudly, when he comes, his hands reaching back to grasp onto Isak.

“That was…” Even says, when he comes to.

Isak laughs softly, “I agree.”

“You should get jealous more often,” Even grins, spinning around to face Isak as he tucks himself back into his pants.

“Shut up,” Isak grumbles, but allows Even to kiss him softly.

“I love you and I only have eyes for you, baby,” Even whispers, nosing the side of Isak’s head.

Isak nods slowly, “I know, I’m just…”

“It’s okay,” Even place a kiss on Isak’s cheek, before pulling away and walking to the sink, to rinse out his mouth.

He smiles softly, before taking Isak’s hand and walking out the bathroom.

Eva whistles lowly as they pass her, and Isak can’t help the smug grin he shoots her, widening when he notices the bruise he sucked into Even’s skin, claiming his gorgeous boyfriend as his and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowjob


End file.
